hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezra
General Ezra is a Musician who was attending an unknown school. He is unlocked and admitted to the MC's school after completing the special quest, Ready to Rock. Ezra's Story Ezra first makes an appearance in the special quest, Ready to Rock, when he walks up to compliment Payton at her singing skills. He is a character you will eventually unlock in the game and he will transfer to your school. He had major trust issues that he confessed in the quest, Battle of the Bands, after he saw Jack Carver make out with his girlfriend Lena, and then he was kicked out of the band soon after. They became fierce rivals soon after, and Ezra soon became determined to beat Jack Carver in the Battle of the Bands. Appearance Ezra has black hair in a cropped hairstyle, a stubble, brown eyes and dark skin tone. He wears the Level 4 Musician outfit. Unlike most of the other main story characters, his outfit does not change that often in seasonal updates. Personality & Characteristics Ezra is a ladies' man, and will think nothing of a little flirting with every girl in school. He has a certain charm about him that leave the females weak at the knees for him, something which Ezra uses to his advantage in certain situations. The only time he remains speechless is in front of his idol, Jim Fox. In-Game Description The spotlight shines bright as a soulful guitar solo wails out over the crowd, and all eyes turn center stage. That's where you'll find Ezra. Confident, suave, and at times mysterious... Only Ezra's true friends get to know the man behind the music! Relationships Payton Although Ezra flirts with almost every girl he meets, he appears to flirt with Payton the most. There is a possibility that maybe Ezra is interested in her romantically, but this is only hinted at in Ezra's special quest and not in the Main Story Quests so it is not considered canon. Julian Julian didn't like Ezra flirting so much and called him a "cheeseball", but they later became friends and when Ezra left the band to play with Zero Hour temporarily, he was sad as well. Mia Mia is the band manager. Ezra is skeptical at first when the MC suggests Mia being their band manager but changes his mind when he see Mia negotiating with a store clerk at the mall. Their relationship is friendly until Mia books them a gig at a bowling alley in Management Crisis, causing him to get angry and blame Mia for not being able to get them gigs at good venues. However, after trying to book gigs at good venues to no avail, he realizes how hard Mia was working and he apologizes. After this, they become good friends. Wes They are often seen hanging out together. In The Pecking Order, they get into a fight over a comment on the My School Story blog but soon make up and go back to being friends. Pictures EZRA.png|Ezra Default Outfit EZRA_(VALENTINE'S_DAY_ANDROID_EXCLUSIVE_OUTFIT).png|Ezra Valentine's Day Android Exclusive Outfit EZRA_(HALLOWEEN_OUTFIT).png|Ezra Halloween Outfit EZRA_(SUMMER_OUTFIT).png|Ezra Summer Outfit EZRA MAKEOVER (FIRST DATE EZRA OUTFIT).png|First Date Ezra Makeover Outfit EZRA_MAKEOVER_(REVOLUTION_EZRA_OUTFIT).png|Revolution Ezra Makeover Outfit Trivia *Ezra used to play football and was a wide receiver, as mentioned in Double Showdown. *He bears a strong resemblance with Logan from Surviving High School. Category:Main Story Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Datable Characters